Sith Order
The Sith Order or the New Sith as they were called by the Jedi, was an organization created on 10 ABY by an unknown human Dark Adept from Sidious' Empire. The founder of the Order created a new order where there is one order with many Sith. The Sith remained hidden from the galaxy during the Galactic Civil War and for most of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. On 67 ABY, the Sith Order would join the Imperial Remnant to become the Galactic Empire. History Founding The founder of the Sith Order was a Dark Adept left from Palpatine's reign as Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor. The human Dark Adept found a Sith Holocron where he learned how to become a Sith and about the Sith ways. He had always been trained to use the Dark Side as Palpatine had taught him to control the force to an extent. The human traveled to the planet Korriban after learning of the Sith Holocron. There, he found many holocrons and learned from them. After training himself as the ancient Sith Lords had, years later he proclaimed himself as a Sith Lord. He then traveled to certain places in the galaxy and began to train many force sensitive beings as Sith at once. He did not follow the Rule of Two that the ancient Sith Lords had established as he saw too many flaws in it. The Human decided to create a new rule, a Rule of One, one being the Order with many Sith. Training of Sith The Sith began to grow in numbers and now there were many Sith Apprentices. It was said that they would be the future of the Sith. To ensure the growth and strength of the Sith, many Sith were sent to distant planets to kidnap younglings and train them as Sith. The younglings were taught to only know the Dark Side but also Apprentices were trained differently. They were taught to not become like the Sith of Old and betray your master or other Sith. It is unknown if many Sith accepted the new teachings but what was known is that by the end of the Galactic Civil War, there were more than 200 Sith in the Galaxy. Yuuzhan Vong War During the Vong War, the Sith still had not really presented themselves to the galaxy. Grandmaster Jedi Luke Skywalker and other high ranking Jedi knew of the Sith's presence but even some still thought there were only two since they did not know of the Rule of One yet. The Sith only briefly fought the Yuuzhan Vong but did not have many conflicts with them. Galactic Conquest Many young Sith were anxious of revealing themselves to the galaxy, but the higher council was not taking any course of action. Many rumors were spread throughout the order saying that the Sith needed to reveal themselves and grow into a larger organization. The rumors spread all the way to Sith Master Darth Wyke. Using his Falleen intellect, Wyke went to the council and made a proposition to expand into an Empire. The Council approved this idea, but told him that it would take too much time before that could occcur. At that momment, Wyke thought of a takeover. He proposed to take the Imperial Remnant and form the new organization from there. The idea was accepted and the council went into action. The Sith Lords sent every Sith ranked Dark Adept to Warrior and Acolyte into Imperial Space to take over the Remnant. Category:Sith organizations *